


Scared of Lighting

by sophisticatedloserchick



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 12:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11897595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophisticatedloserchick/pseuds/sophisticatedloserchick
Summary: Barry and Iris tell the Twins why they shouldn’t be afraid of thunder and lighting





	Scared of Lighting

Iris woke up to the sound of thunder.

She twisted in the bed sheets to look out the window. The darkness of the bedroom lit up with a white light as lighting slashed across the sky. Rain pelted hard against the windows. Iris lay quietly in bed listening to the storm. The roll of the thunder growing louder and closer.

Beside her in bed her husband continued to sleep through the storm. After long days at work and protecting the city Barry often fell into a deep sleep that no one could wake him up from. Iris smiled when Barry softly mumbled her name in sleep.  His hand on her hip tightening briefly before relaxing again as if needing to check she was still there. In the dark room Iris reached out to gently stroke Barry’s cheek with the back of her fingers to help settle him. She was about to fall asleep when she heard the familiar sound of small feet running down the hall.

Seconds later the door to the bedroom creaked open.

“Mom? Dad? Are you awake?”

Iris smiled fondly at the sound of their five year old son’s voice.

“I’m awake sweetie,” Iris called softly back.

Immediately Iris heard a flurry of footsteps as Don ran across the room to climb into their bed.

“I don’t like the thunder,” Don declared as he buried himself underneath the covers. “Or lighting.”

Iris chuckled while reaching over to turn on the bedside lamp. The room flooded with a soft yellow light. Iris sat up in bed to quickly locate the small bump in the blankets that was her son.

“Don is real scared of the thunderstorms.”

Iris turned to see Dawn standing by her bedside. Her daughter’s pajamas rumbled from sleep along with her golden brown curls. A pensive expression on her small face probably more for worry over Don then fear of the storm.

“What about you?” Iris leaned down to pick up her daughter and place her on the bed. “Are you afraid of the storm?”

“Nuh uh,” Dawn shook her head sending her wild curls flying in every direction. “Thunder and lighting doesn’t scare me.”

“Well aren’t you brave,” Iris playfully tweaked Dawn’s ear sending her into a fit of giggles.

As if on cue a loud boom of thunder exploded. Loud enough that it made Iris jump out of her skin. Next to her the twins both let out loud squeals. Of course Dawn’s was more from excitement while Don’s was from terror.

“Don sweetie its okay,” Iris reached out to rub Don’s back. “Nothing will happen to you.”

When Don only continued to whimper and remain under the covers she knew it was time for reinforcements.

“Barry,” Iris grabbed his shoulder and started to shake him. “Barry wake up.”

“Huh was that?” Barry started awake with his eyes blinking open. “Is it time to get up? Am'I late again?”

Barry sat up in the bed looking half asleep and very confused. He let out a loud yawn while running a hand through his mussed auburn hair. He stretched his arms over his head like he normally would when getting up for the day. Green eyes slowly noticed that his entire family were all sitting in the bed together.

“Whats going on?” Barry rubbed the back of his neck while frowning in confusion.

“Daddy!” Dawn squealed and launched herself across the bed into Barry’s waiting arms. “Do you see the lighting outside? Can we go take a closer look?”

Barry took one look at the storm that continued to rage outside their window and grimaced at the thought of going out there.

“I think its best if we stay inside sweetheart,” Barry kissed the top of her head.

Barry then turned to give Iris a quizzical look, “Where’s Don?”

Iris pointed to the small bump under the covers and Barry nodded in understanding.

“Don?” Iris lifted up the blankets. “You can come out sweetie. Both mommy and daddy are awake now. And we’re not going to let anything happen to you.”

After a bit of shuffling Don’s head popped up from the blankets. His brown eyes wide with fear and his lower lip wobbling from trying to hold back from crying.

“Hey champ,” Barry smiled at his son reassuringly. “What are you doing under there?”

“Hiding from the lighting,” Don said in a quiet voice.

“Makes sense,” Barry nodded in understanding. “But its okay to come out now. We’re all together right?”

Don slowly crawled out. Immediately Iris reached out to gather Don’s small body in her arms. To cradle him against her to let him know he was safe and loved. Don latched on to her with his face buried in her shoulder.

“Don’t like storms,” Don’s quiet words were muffled against her shoulder.

“I know sweetheart,” Iris’s hands rubbed up and down Don’s small back. “But I’m here now and its going to be okay.”

Iris looked up to see Barry smiling softly at them. She knew without him having to say a word how happy he was their children had her as their mother.

“Hey Don, do you know why you shouldn’t let lighting and thunder scare you?” Barry spoke out after a beat.

Don looked over at his dad and shook his head silently.

“Because that’s where I get my powers.”

At Don’s doubtful look Barry and Iris had to laugh.

“It’s true,” Iris said then kissed the top of Don’s head. “I’ve seen it with my own eyes. Daddy got struck by lighting and it gave him powers.”

“That’s right,” Barry leaned over to look his son in the eye. “Lighting makes me fast, and strong and I can do impossible things. You know why that’s good?”

“Why?” Don asked looking considerably less scared and more curious.

“Means I can protect you,” Barry ruffled his son’s hair affectionately. “And protect mommy and your sister. Lighting makes me a superhero.”

“For real?” Dawn said eyes bright with excitement. “I wanna get struck by lighting too, I want superpowers too.”

“You already do,” Barry cuddled his daughter closer to him. “Both you and your brother have lighting powers.”

“We do?” Don and Dawn said at the same time, eyes wide with surprise.

“Oh yes,” Iris said knowingly. “Both of you get powers from lighting just like dad.”

Dawn looked thrilled with this information while Don seemed a little concerned.

“So you don’t have to be scared of thunder and lighting,” Barry smiled at his son. “Okay?”

“Yeah okay,” Don nodded with a small smile of his own.

Fifteen minutes later after one bedtime story and Iris singing a lullaby the Twins fell back asleep in-between their parents.

Iris reached over to turn off the beside lamp plunging the room into darkness. Both her and Barry settled back into bed. Only this time Barry had Dawn sprawled out across his chest and Don cuddled close to Iris’s side. Not for the first time Iris and Barry were grateful they splurged and got the king size bed making nights like this easier.

“You were great with the kids,” Iris whispered to her husband. 

“You too,” Barry let out a loud yawn. “We’re the dream team of parenting.”

“But you were wrong about one thing,” Iris added.

“Oh? Whats that?”

“Lighting doesn’t make you a superhero,” Iris reached through the darkness to stroke her husbands cheek. “Your heart is the reason you’re a superhero.”

“You and the kids are my heart,” Barry turned his head to place a kiss to the palm of her hand.

With that Barry and Iris allowed themselves to drift off to sleep. Outside the thunder continued to roll and the lighting cracked blue light across the sky but the small family of four continued to sleep blissfully unaware.


End file.
